


Thief

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise and Luna are only mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Sweaters, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco had taken to stealing Harry's sweaters. Harry decides to confront him about it and the answer he gets is very pleasing.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be kind of cute. This and Missing You are in the same universe but the timeline is a little all over the place. Sorry if that bothers you but that's just the way it is.

Harry had recently discovered that his boyfriend of two years, Draco Malfoy, was prone to stealing his sweaters. Really, any kind of sweater Harry owned would end up at Draco’s apartment. He was sure Draco meant to steal them because he would wear them home even when he had a perfectly good shirt of his own on Harry’s floor. One night, Harry decided to ask. 

“Draco?” Harry asked, getting his attention.

“Hmm?” The blonde answered, not taking his eyes off the potions book in his hands. 

“Why do you steal all of my sweaters? I mean, not that I mind because you look great in them but I kind of ran out of them and I’m pretty sure they’re all at your apartment.” Harry said, a little weirded out that Draco smirked at that.

“How would you know if they’re at my apartment? You’ve never been to my apartment except for the one time that you had to pick up Blaise for the quidditch game.” Draco answered.

“Um, I just assumed,” Harry said, confused why Draco decided to bring that up now. 

“Well, you are correct. But you know, they would be here if I was.” Draco said, closing his book and moving to sit in Harry’s lap. 

“You mean, like, if you lived here? You wanna move in together?” He said, surprised. 

“Yes. I’m here most of the time anyway. You would get most of your wardrobe back. Blaise could finally let Luna move in. I’m the only reason he hasn’t, despite what he says. He doesn’t want to kick me out. We could spend more time together.” Draco kept getting more and more nervous as he went on. 

“Draco. I would love if you moved in.” Harry smiled. 

“So we live together now?” Draco asked, leaning his forehead against Harry’s with a smile. 

“We live together now. Though I suppose you should bring some of your own things over.” Harry chuckled. Draco laughed too and placed a kiss against Harry’s lips. 

“Maybe later. Right now, I’d prefer to see what you could offer me here.” Draco said suggestively. 

“My pleasure,” Harry answered, kissing Draco again but this time for much longer and with a much different purpose. 

Draco moved in not long after but he still stole all of Harry’s sweaters. Harry didn’t mind.


End file.
